Querido Colin
by Lia Croft
Summary: "Você viveu sua vida através da fotografia, então, eu manteria o seu espírito vivendo através do meu." - Dennis encontra a câmera de Colin, e decide documentar sua vida após a batalha final por meio de fotografias, mantendo seu irmão próximo da única maneira que ele conhece. Tradução, shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

Querido Colin,

Antes de lhe contar sobre a foto, eu provavelmente deveria explicar o que aconteceu naquela ocasião. Você sabe como foi o seu lado das coisas, é claro, e você sabe como sua noite acabou, mas eu não acho que você entende como eu me senti - e nem poderia. Porque não importa o quão próximos somos, ou éramos, você estava lá fora enfrentando uma batalha e eu fui forçado a sentar e esperar um irmão que nunca voltaria.

Eu ainda me lembro de cada mísero detalhe. Como você sentou-se ao meu lado e ofereceu ajuda com meu trabalho de Feitiços, e nós mal o começávamos quando McGonagall invadiu a sala comunal, bradando que Você-Sabe-Quem estava por perto e todos deveriam ir ao salão principal. Eu estava tão assustado, Colin, você sabe que eu estava. Em primeiro lugar, havia nos sido concedida uma permissão especial para voltar à escola, pois "prometíamos", e eles precisavam de vítimas para ilustrar aos outros como os sangue-ruins eram inferiores.

Já imaginou o que Você-Sabe-Quem faria à nós quando nos encontrasse? Estávamos em maior perigo do que os demais naquele momento, e você sabia disso tanto quanto eu. E é por isso que tanto me chocou quando voltou-se à mim na sala precisa, no fim da fila de evacuação, e disse-me que queria ir, que queria lutar. Quais eram as suas chances? Como nascido-trouxa, você teria um alvo bem no meio da sua testa, assim como Harry Potter certamente tinha.

Ginny Weasley te deu cobertura, amargurada por não poder ela mesma se juntar à luta. Eu me recusei a partir sem você, e você me disse para ir até a sala comunal, pois lá era um lugar seguro, pois os comensais não poderiam entrar lá, pois a Mulher Gorda haveria de me proteger. Eu concordei. Eu prometi que jamais sairia dali sem você. Você não percebeu que havia a possibilidade de enviarem homens para as torres, mas tudo bem.

Quando ouvi o som de passos ecoando no corredor, somados à voz da McGonagall, escondi-me no meu dormitório, bem naquele cantinho onde eu poderia espiar pela janela, mas também me esconder rapidamente caso fosse necessário. Nenhum comensal foi até lá, obviamente se dirigindo às torres acima, onde poderiam ter uma visão mais privilegiada. Isso me deu uma bela chance de escutar e descobrir o que estava havendo sem ter que me preocupar com bruxos das trevas me encontrando.

Após o que me pareceu uma eternidade, a voz de Você-Sabe-Quem atravessou os terrenos da escola, e seus seguidores recuaram. Os duelistas se acomodaram na torre esquerda, ansiosos para ver o que estava acontecendo nos andares abaixo, agora que tinham feito seu trabalho. Mas eu estava congelado no meu lugar.

Eu vi pessoas lutando pelos terrenos, Colin, pessoas matando e morrendo, mas eu não vi ninguém que se parecesse com você. E isso me aliviou - eu pensei que você estava à salvo. Mesmo que estivesse ferido, eles teriam uma hora para te curar antes que a luta começasse novamente, e você estaria novinho em folha. Talvez você lutasse lado-a-lado com o próprio Harry Potter! Eu sei o quanto isto significaria para você.

Eu retornei à sala comunal, sabendo que quando você viesse me buscar, esperaria que estivesse lhe aguardando. Quando você não veio, não fiquei amargurado - provavelmente estava procurando pelos seus amigos, se assegurando que todos estavam bem.

Me contaram que levou apenas uma hora para Você-Sabe-Quem se pronunciar de novo, mas pareceu muito mais. Quando ele disse que matara Harry Potter, o grandioso Harry Potter em pessoa, eu corri para a janela mais uma vez, desesperado para descobrir se isto era verdade. Quando vi que sim, chorei. Não me envergonho de admitir isso. Você passou seis anos me explicando como Harry era o herói, como ele nos salvara uma vez e o faria de novo. Eu acreditei em você. Mas se ele morresse, não havia muita chance para nós dois, Colin.

Não podia aguentar mais aquilo, então somente sentei e esperei. Se houvéssemos perdido, então eu certamente ficaria sabendo disso. Se ganhássemos... estava soando um tanto quanto improvável no momento. Eu esperei horas e horas por um sinal, assustado demais para espiar pela janela e vislumbrar algo que desejava não ter visto. Afoito por uma distração, corri até o seu dormitório e apanhei a câmera sobre sua cama. Isso me confortou levemente, por ser algo seu.

Finalmente, após o que pareceu uma eternidade, eu ouvi vozes próximas à comunal mais uma vez. Me pondo de pé e postando com firmeza a varinha à minha frente, fiquei chocado quando três setimanistas da Corvinal entraram, dois garotos e uma menina. Eles não pareciam me reconhecer, e mesmo que conhecesse seus rostos, não poderia confirmar quem eles eram.

"A professora McGonagall nos pediu para subir e checar se não sobrou ninguém nas salas comunais. É seguro ir ao Salão Principal, agora". Ela me sorriu de forma tranquilizadora, e meu coração palpitava conforme eu atravessava corredores e escadas para lhe alcançar, segurando a câmera fortemente entre meus dedos.

Nós ganhamos! Como podíamos, possivelmente, ter ganhado? Deveria ser um milagre! Eu estava tão alegre que não percebi o estado do nosso castelo, de fato, e foi só quando alcancei as portas do local que tive a constatação e vacilei. Se tudo estava tão mal por ali, o quão terrível se encontraria o salão em si? Respirando fundo, eu puxei a maçaneta.

O salão se voltou como um único ser para ver quem havia chegado, e para mim, pareceu completamente silencioso. A professora Sprout debulhou-se em lágrimas. Flitwick parecia prestes à ter a mesma reação.

Uma mão em meu ombro me sobressaltou, e eu olhei para o lado, vendo Luna Lovegood me encarando. Ela havia sido uma boa amiga sua, eu sei. Enquanto os outros faziam graça de você e te chamavam de estranho, ela sempre fora gentil. Cuidadosa e deliberadamente, ela tomou minha mão e guiou-me através do lugar, entre olhares dos demais e famílias se agrupando, voltados para o fundo do salão.

Eu pensei no quão estranho era você ainda não ter corrido em minha direção, me abraçado e assegurado-me de que estava bem. De que tudo estava bem.

Quando Luna finalmente alcançou o fim do salão, eu percebi que você nunca o faria.

E foi assim que eu vim a descobrir, Colin. E foi só mais tarde que eu percebi que quebrara minha promessa à você. A última coisa que me dissera.

Me desculpe.

Encarando o chão, as lágrimas me enchendo os olhos, eu percebi que ainda segurava sua câmera, e uma ideia me veio à mente nesta hora. Você viveu sua vida através da fotografia, então, eu manteria o seu espírito vivendo através do meu. Me pareceu uma ideia genial. Você se fora, nada podia lhe trazer de volta. Eu sentia que meu coração poderia se despedaçar em minúsculos pedacinhos, mas se eu conseguisse expulsar cada pedacinho da minha dor em cada foto que tirasse para você, talvez fosse mais fácil seguir em frente. Eu documentaria minha vida através das fotos, tudo que você perdeu.

Então aqui vai a primeira delas, Colin. Eu sabia que deveria registrar este dia de alguma forma - era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais importante da minha vida: o último da sua. Isso talvez soe estranho, mas eu me virei, atravessei o salão, e tirei uma única foto de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley. Eles não se importaram. Eu poderia até dizer que eles sentiam pena por mim, o garoto sem um irmão. Ginny me abraçou e disse-me que sentia muito, que você sempre seria amigo dela.

Harry Potter fora seu ídolo, ele era o símbolo de tudo com que ansiávamos e sonhávamos. Ele era a nossa chance de um futuro melhor. Ele sobrevivera e você não, mas eu não me magoei, pois você sempre teria preferido desta forma. Como você disse uma vez, ele fez a diferença e você não. Eu nunca concordei, você sabe. O braço dele está ao redor de Ginny, e isso é importante. Harry, seu ídolo, e Ginny, sua primeira amiga de verdade em Hogwarts, conectados por amor e perda.

Felicidade, tristeza, esperança, desespero, perda, amor e amizade, tudo selado em uma única fotografia.

Colin, você deveria ter visto isso.

* * *

Esta história, que pessoalmente considero uma das mais belas envolvendo os Creevey, foi originalmente escrita por eskimoRock sob o título de 'Dear Colin'. Ela está nos meus favoritos, para quem quiser checar. Obviamente, tenho a devida permissão da autora para estar postando isso. Gostaria de aproveitar o espaço para agradecer à BarbaraEvans, que deu uma betada básica na tradução pra mim.

Ainda há uma segunda parte desta história, que eventualmente poderei traduzir ou não de acordo com a resposta de vocês. Então, reviews, people?


	2. Chapter 2

Querido Colin,

Hoje pode não ter sido o pior dia da minha vida, mas foi por pouco. Você talvez não queira que eu tire uma foto para comemorar o dia, no caso disso me perturbar ou acabar me fazendo ficar preocupado, mas era importante que eu a tirasse de qualquer forma, pelo meu próprio bem.

Hoje tivemos o funeral, Colin.

A coisa toda não foi como eu imaginava que seria. Com tantos funerais a serem planejados, incluindo aqueles de pessoas encontradas ao redor do país graças aos comensais da morte, tudo foi meio corrido, e ninguém realmente teve o que queria. Eles começaram com uma cerimônia memorial, sete dias após a batalha, porque este era supostamente um número simbólico. Pessoalmente, eu não entendo como, mas Harry Potter pareceu achar que isso era importante; então, todos o fizeram para tentar animá-lo. Quando você é o salvador do mundo, eu imagino que regalias como esta sejam bem frequentes.

Após o memorial, que já fora doloroso o bastante, eles começaram com um funeral por dia. Eu tiraria a foto lá, mas percebi que desde que eles estavam organizando um por ano... isso poderia esperar. Você só se despede de um irmão uma vez.

Então foi isso que eu fiz, Colin. Eu me assegurei de que eles tocariam sua música favorita, e então que enterrariam sua primeira câmera com você, para que você pudesse tirar diversas fotos onde quer que você esteja. Na verdade, eles queriam pegar a câmera que eu tenho em mãos neste momento, mas eu espero que você entenda o motivo pelo qual eu me recusei a deixá-los a tomarem. Ela significa demais para mim, neste momento, para que seja simplesmente enterrada no chão. Eles já estavam tomando a coisa mais importante em minha vida, não havia chances de que ficassem com ainda mais.

Papai chorou, assim como os outros poucos membros da família que estavam por dentro do segredo. Aos demais, foi contado que houve uma grande explosão dentro da escola, e que você morreu tentando ajudar os outros a saírem. Na história, eles nunca encontraram o corpo, então não pode se realizar um funeral. Bem espertos, esses bruxos. Em ambas as vezes você morreu heroicamente, Colin - não são todos que podem dizer isso.

Foi-me perguntado se eu queria fazer um discurso, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso. Você sabe que eu sou bom em colocar as palavras no papel, mas eu não consigo as tirar de lá da forma correta. Eu não queria estragar tudo, então, tive uma ideia melhor. Eu dei um jeito de sair e comprar um daqueles projetores trouxas - sabe, aqueles com um pequeno interruptor que você pode projetar em qualquer coisa? Significava que eles não poderiam manter isto em Hogwarts, mas eu tenho certeza de que você não se importaria - ao invés disso, Ginny ofereceu sua casa, o que era muito mais pessoal.

De qualquer forma, eu consegui encontrar as primeiras fotos que você tirou, no seu sétimo aniversário, e as projetei para que todos pudessem ver. Acho que significou mais para mim do que qualquer discurso que poderia ter escrito, mostrar as fotos de nós dois, provando como você sempre me amou, como sempre me amaria.

Demelza veio ao meu encontro após o memorial, aquela do time de quadribol da Grifinória. O primo dela também havia morrido, um setimanista da Lufa-lufa. Eu não sei se você a conhecia ou não. Mas Demelza me abraçou, dizendo que estaria por perto caso eu precisasse de alguém para conversar. Talvez eu devesse aceitar sua proposta qualquer dia desses... ela foi tão gentil.

Eu preciso de alguém que converse comigo, Colin, e ela me ouvirá. Eu falo com você, mas você não pode responder.

Eu tirei minha foto, de qualquer forma. Você talvez pense que isto é realmente estranho, apenas uma foto da chuva escorrendo sobre a tenda. Sabe, assim que o memorial terminou, literalmente naquele segundo, os céus se abriram e começou a verter a chuva. Papai começou a chorar, pois aparentemente isso também aconteceu no segundo que você nasceu. E quando mamãe morreu. Luna Lovegood só inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dizendo que significava que você havia feito isso, naquela voz sonhadora que ela usa. Isso fez arrepios percorrerem minha espinha.

Então, Colin, aqui está sua foto da chuva. E eu te prometo - não estarei mais usando um guarda-chuva.

As pessoas devem ter pensado que eu perdi a cabeça completamente quando caminhei para fora sem hesitar, tirei meu casaco e me deixei encharcar, e francamente, foi o que houve. Então, Ginny Weasley tomou meu partido, Demelza, Luna, papai, Harry, os garotos do seu antigo dormitório...

Uma centena de pessoas sob a chuva, rindo, chorando, beijando-se, dançando juntas.

Você deveria ter visto isso, Colin.

* * *

Demorou, mas aqui está. Dessa vez os agradecimentos vão pro Glauber, que me ajudou em alguns pontos críticos da tradução, e pro meu pai, que também me deu uns toques (haha). E é claro, como não poderia deixar de ser... para a autora original, pela permissão, e pra quem mandou review (vocês são lindos). Acho que só, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Querido Colin,

Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu te vejo em todo canto.

Eles mandaram todos mais cedo para as férias em casa, pois não há, realmente, uma Hogwarts onde se ficar; não com metade do castelo destruído e o fato de que não se encontram professores disponíveis em qualquer localidade próxima. De alguma forma, eles tem que preencher três posições no corpo docente, fazer a escola voltar a ser como era antes dos Comensais da Morte. Figurativa e literalmente.

Em qualquer outro ano, eu acharia isto tudo ótimo, mas não neste. Eu preciso de distrações, e eu não as conseguirei preso entre quatro paredes, ouvindo os soluços de papai. Eu sequer posso usar mágica para torná-los mais baixos, ou me distanciar de todo o barulho - ele continua dentro da minha cabeça.

Tudo me lembra de você. Seu quarto continua como você o deixou no último verão, as fotos estáticas ou mágicas nas paredes, os velhos lenços de futebol presos à porta. Suas coisas trouxas estão espalhadas por toda a casa - canecas sobre armários e outros objetos que nunca foram importantes o bastante para você levá-los para Hogwarts, como fotos antigas de bebê.

É engraçado como essas coisas, que você nunca considerou importantes, subitamente se tornaram as mais preciosas que eu possuo. Eu tive que me livrar das fotos, no entanto.

Às vezes eu penso que estou bem, mas então vejo ainda mais coisas que me lembram de você, e tudo volta, me sufocando. Eu sei que não deveria chorar, mas o faço, de qualquer maneira. Ante as coisas mais simples.

Eu realmente não sei para onde toda essa coisa de escrever cartas está indo, Colin, não é como se você fosse as receber. Não acho que o correio britânico possa as enviar, mesmo que eu anexe uma centena de selos, como um dos seus amigos fez aquela vez. Aparentemente, é bem comum bruxos cometerem esse erro, imagina só?

Por enquanto, as cartas estão me ajudando. Me sinto mais conectado à você. Isso talvez mude. Pode começar a me despedaçar internamente e me fazer ainda pior do que estou, se é que isto é possível. Minha terapia poderia me machucar de formas horríveis.

De qualquer forma, falemos sobre a foto. Dessa vez, não é nada muito especial. Não possui um sentido profundo oculto, nem ganharia prêmios. É apenas uma foto de algumas cartas, Colin. Dois anos de cartas de quando você estava em Hogwarts, e eu somente permaneci neste quarto, esperando e rezando para que pudesse ser como meu irmão mais velho. Você fez com que eu me sentisse melhor, você pintou todo esse outro mundo mágico, para mim. Você me ajudou.

Então, acho que é por isso que a foto é importante. Da mesma forma que as cartas me ajudaram no passado, elas estão me ajudando agora.

Acho que há algum traço de poética ironia por aqui.


End file.
